Birthday
by Link no Sou
Summary: Nadie recuerda este dia, la persona que queires no esta tampoco, ¿que mas puede salir mal? DxL Shonen-ai Si, summary horrible xD One Shot


_**Birthday...  
**_

¡¡HOLA!! ejem, hoy es el cumpleaños de una amiga mía muy querida y por eso le he hecho este fic x3 un Dark x Link

Link.-...por que ahora yo de Uke?

Dark.-por que eres liiiindo!

Link.-...ah

Jejejejeje, bueno, dejando esto de lado, no hay mucho que decir...es un fic CURSI xD a mi parecer pero muy romántico, así que espero que les guste...por cierto...

Dark/Link/yo.-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LORENA n0n!

* * *

_-... ¿eh no lo has visto?_

EL rubio estaba bastante deprimido, ya había recorrido toda la ciudadela y la villa entera de Kakariko en busca de alguien especial para el y no lo encontraba para nada, no estaba en ninguna lado...y eso aunado a que parecía que nadie recordaba que día era le hacia sentir peor aun.

¿Que paso para que se pusiera así?

Pues...

* * *

_**Día anterior**_

_-_¡DARK!...hazme caso—_El rubio hacia berrinche, Dark entrenaba con su espada y parecía no oír_-... ¡DARK LINK!

-¿Que quieres Link?—_Se volteo, el rubio lo veía con cara de enojado y este suspiro_-Lo siento... ¿vale?

-te estaba preguntado ¿Por que te peleaste con Zelda?

-Ya fue de chismosa contigo...

-No importa solo dime por que...

-Cosas personales, anda que te incumba...

-Me incumbe quieras o no...Eres..._—Se puso algo rojo, se dio la vuelta evitando que Dark lo notara_-Eres...estas bajo mi cuidado Dark

-Seria mas bien al revés...yo cuido mas de ti que tu de mi_—Se acerco al rubio hasta quedar casi pegados_

_Link sentía que su corazon se saldría de su pecho, tener a Dark tan cerca lo hacia ponerse demasiado nervioso, el estaba enamorado de Dark, desde hacia ya mucho pero no le decía anda por que Dark siempre era frio o cortante con el, a veces era amable y tierno pero siempre era con otras personas, con el...solo hablaba seriamente._

_Link un día decidió solo sentir eso, no decirle, no preocuparse por si era correspondido o no pero la tortura era aun peor, a veces Dark era tan frio que Link sentía que moriría, su corazon dolía a tal grado que incluso deseaba desaparecer...desaparecer..._

_Link salió de sus pensamientos por un comentario que le hizo cambiar a una actitud alegre._

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños... ¿verdad?

-Si..._--No puedo evitar sonreír...se había acordado_

-Ah...ya...entonces...vámonos_—entro a la casa y Link solo corrió tras el feliz como un niño pequeño_

_Al día siguiente Link despertó pero Dark no estaba en ningún lugar, pensó que estaría fuera pero tampoco. Y eso solo era el inicio de un día terrible._

-¡LINK!_—Volteo, era Zelda quien bajaba de su carruaje, casi diario iba a visitarlo, a pesar de que su prometido se pusiera celoso_

-Zelda...hola, ¿como estas?

-Perfectamente como siempre...me alegra que tú estés bien

-AH si...este y que... ¿que te trae por aquí?_—Sonrió, seguramente ahora le diría que por su cumpleaños_

-Solo pasaba por aquí

_Link se sorprendió por la respuesta, hablo un rato mas con la princesa y nunca recibió un Feliz Cumpleaños...solo se entero que Zelda estaba por casarse, la felicito y el siguió su camino._

-Bueno...tiene mejores cosas en que pensar..._ –Se dijo a si mismo pero..._

_Todas las personas tenían algo más importante en que pensar, todas las personas a duras penas lo saludaban, todos...todos lo habían olvidado..._

* * *

Estaba sentado en una barda cerca del rancho, solo veía el sol avanzar, quería que el día terminara, quería que fuera otro día, otro día donde la gente le hiciera caso otra vez, pero...mas que nada quería a Dark, ni siquiera el lo había saludado, no había dejado escrito que saldría...

Lo había dejado solo...

Todos lo habían dejado solo.

_-...Navi... ¿por que te fuiste?...sin ti nadie esta conmigo...nadie esta mas a mi lado...tu siempre recordabas mi cumpleaños...siempre hacías que todos recordaran...incluso Dark... ¿por que no estas?_

Subió sus piernas y las abrazo, empezó a llorar, se sentía tan solo, tan como antes...cuando era un Kokiri, cuando nadie le hacia caso y nadie lo quería.

Deseaba desaparecer, desaparecer y dejar de sufrir.

_-...Por favor...deseo...deseo...morir...por favor..._

_-¿A que se debe ese deseo?_

Alzo el rostro rápidamente y frente a el estaba Dark, Link se sorprendió mas luego noto que estaba bastante lastimado, se levanto y rápidamente reviso su estado -sin importarle que aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos-.

_-¡Estas muy mal!, ¿Que te paso?...vámonos a casa te curare—_Lo tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar, mas Dark no se movió_-Dark vámonos te puede pa..._

No pudo terminar esa frase, Dark lo jalo contra si y lo abrazo, Link se puso totalmente rojo y tembló un poco.

_-¿por que te preocupas tanto por mi?_

_-...Y-yo..._

_-Tú estas llorando, estabas aquí solo, deseaste morir y aun así...te importo más yo... ¿por que?_

_-...No quiero que te pase nada_—Logro alejarse un poco y se empezó a limpiar las lagrimas

_-Link...hoy es tu cumpleaños... ¿por que no estas con tus amigos?_

Se congelo, ¿por que tenia que preguntarle algo así?, entonces las lagrimas empezaron a salir con mayor fuerza, Dark no entendía que sucedía.

_-...Todo...to...todos tienen algo mas i...impor...importante..._—Trato de decirlo seguro y sin demostrar cuanto le dolía, cosa que obviamente no logro.

_-¿que?_

Link logro limpiarse las lágrimas y sonreír falsamente, eso hizo que Dark se enfadara y diera media vuelta, Link se asusto y le pregunto a donde iba.

_-A hacer que todos recuerden algo_

_-...No tienes por que hacerlo...esta bien...yo, yo solo soy un...una persona común y corriente...siempre eh estado solo...así que, esta bien...yo no soy importante...yo...yo..._

_-¡TU ERES IMPORTANTE!_—Link se asusto, y alzo el rostro notando que Dark estaba enserio, muy cabreado.

_-...No te quería hacer enfadar_

_-Me molesta que seas así, me molesta que llores y me molesta que te disculpes!_

Link apretó los puños fuertemente pero ni así pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran

_-P...Perdona...se que soy una...una molestia..._

_-LO ERES, ¡eres molesto!, cuando lloras, cuando te disculpas por alguna tontería, cuando te deprimes..._

_-Basta...basta Dark...perdóname...perdóname...se que no deseas estar a mi lado nunca mas...pero...perdóname_

Link ahora si, en definitiva, quería morirse, Dark no lo quería, lo sabia, sabia que el era una molestia para Dark...

_-Nunca dije que no quisiera estar a tu lado_

_-¿Eh?_—Vio frente a el un collar dorado con una letra D y una L en un corazon._-¿Que es esto?_

_-Tu regalo de cumpleaños, ese maldito herrero me mando hasta las montañas goron a buscar el material y nunca me dijo que habría mounstros...por eso me tarde_

Tomo el collar y seguía sin entender, por que... ¿por que tantas molestias por eso?

_-No tenías...que hacerlo_

_-Si tenia, y mas ahora que se que todos los estúpidos de este reino se olvidaron del cumpleaños de aquel al que le deben la vida_

_-...Gracias_

_-Aun no me agradezcas, ahora iré por esos idiotas_

_-Dark...me basta con esto_

El pelinegro sintió que Link lo abrazaba, y al mismo tiempo sentía sus lágrimas en su ropa.

_-L-Link_

_-Me basta con que tú lo recordases..._

_-...Pero...yo...no soy la gran cosa y esa cadena...la verdad...bueno...no es especial por que...si supieras por que la pedí así yo..._

_-Dark...yo...soy feliz con todo lo que hagas_

Se alzo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Dark se quedo estático, y entonces Link se percato de que había hecho y se disculpo rápidamente, Dark...lo detuvo y lo abrazo por la cintura.

_-Link...la "D" es por mi...la "L" es por ti...y el corazon...es por esto—_Lo tomo del rostro y lo beso tiernamente, Link aun estaba totalmente shockeado, mas después de un momento reacciono abrazando al otro por el cuello totalmente sonrojado.

Se quedaron así un buen rato, al separarse Link seguía rojo y Dark sonrió ante esa visión, beso sus mejillas poniéndolo mas rojo aun

_-No...no entiendo_

_-¿que no entiendes? ¿No entiendes que me gustas?—_Link se quedo sin habla_-...Perdona si no lo demostraba, tenia miedo de que no me aceptaras, pero...ahora prefiero decírtelo...decirte que te amo, que eres todo para mi y que...aunque seguramente tu no sientas eso por mi...espero que te sientas bien...sabiendo esto, al menos yo...siempre recordare todo sobre ti..._

Link apretó aun mas fuerte el collar, nuevamente lloraba, Dark interpreto eso como una negación y le pidió perdón.

_-...No te disculpes..._—Hablo y sonrió_-Y...Yo...Te amo..._

_-¿que?_

_-...Desde hace mucho...quizás desde antes de que tu me hablaras...te amo...te amo_

_-Link..._

_-...Y...el tenerte aquí es...lo único que necesito de regalo de cumpleaños...Mi Dark..._

Link abrazo fuertemente a Dark, diciéndole que lo amaba, que daba las gracias por que el lo quisiera, que nunca quería alejarse de el...

_-También yo quiero estar a tu lado para siempre..._

_-Dark..._

Se separaron un momento, se veían a los ojos...no hacia falta nada mas, todo estaba dicho...Link se alzo levemente -puesto que Dark era un poco mas alto que el- y rozo sus labios, Dark lo tomo de la cintura y lo beso con pasión y con amor.

Link sonrió, esa era la felicidad que el había buscado desde pequeño, ahora la tenia, ya no había nada mal, todo estaría bien...

Por que ahora, estaba junto a Dark, y ni las diosas podrían alejarlo de el.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Cursi...lo se, pero es que tenia ganas de algo así desde hace mucho tiempo u.u ahora debo saciar mis ganas de lemon y de humor...jejejeje.

¡¡Bueno, espero que les guste a todas!! En especial a ti Lore!! feliz cumpleaños y lamento no poder darte algo mejor...

Bueno...dejen ¡review!


End file.
